


peachiness.

by Dechimo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Eren Jeager is a good boyfriend, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Spitting in the Mouth, Trans Armin Arlert, Trans Character, cumming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dechimo/pseuds/Dechimo
Summary: Armin has finally been issued her new school uniform and Eren doesn't expect how much it turns him on.It makes him run his mouth when he's in bed with his cute girlfriend.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	peachiness.

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy eren finally honing in on using words that makes armin feel amaaazzinngg ! 
> 
> if i should add any additional tags, please let me know so I can add them ! 
> 
> this story includes 17 year olds - Jock Eren / Trans girl Armin .

* * *

“Are you ready?”

Eren couldn’t help but let a small smirk graze his lips as he let himself turn side to side slowly in Armin’s comfortable desk chair. 

“You’re the one who hasn’t come out of the bathroom.” He answers out loud, letting his eyes wander to the new things that had appeared around the room since the last time he had been in here. 

The dresser that used to be in the corner is no longer there—there's a brand new vanity now. His eyes squinted slightly to try and see what sort of objects laid across the white wood; similar things to what Mikasa had in her bedroom but he never pried enough to actually know what they were. His grey eyes glance across to the back of the bedroom door, a full-length mirror hung from it. In the center of the room, the bed has different sheets and more pillows? 

_Two, three, four…_

Eren’s attention snapped back to when the bathroom door opened, his sparse eyebrows raising slightly as he took in the view in front of him. 

Armin stood there, hand tight around the doorknob. Eren’s mouth fell open a bit as his eyes drifted up and down the person in front of him. His girlfriend had grown out her blond hair longer recently, letting grow out enough that it touched her shoulders. Armin had finally been issued her own uniform from their academy. 

For the past year, she had been wearing an oversized uniform that Mikasa had given her when the academy had refused. 

It was a long-awaited goodbye to the loose white button-up shirt and long, long skirt. Armin had looked like she was wearing something that was nearly two times too big for her, like if she was drowning in the folds of the skirt and droopy sweater. 

Eren felt himself swallow down a ball that had formed in his throat as Armin gave him a shy smile, the makeup on her cheeks only making her face seem even pinker than it actually was—he guesses that peach-toned palette that Christa pushed into his hands to get as a gift really suited his girlfriend. He tilted his head slightly as he looked her up and down. He was completely mesmerized by her appearance as she stood there nervously awaiting his words. 

The white shirt was finally the appropriate size, the collar fits around the base of her throat properly and the black bow that the female students wore was tied properly into an even knot. The sweater for the colder seasons was cream, unlike the grey that Mikasa had worn, and the sleeves ended right above Armin’s knuckles. She realized where her boyfriend was looking and stretched her arms up, the sleeves only raising slightly to her wrists. 

His eyes trailed lower to the skirt that Armin would start wearing on campus. 

It was more fitted to her body shape, a smaller size so that she wouldn’t have to get it tailored like the other one. This black skirt laid right above Armin’s knees, exposing her soft legs even just a little more compared to the ankle-length skirt that was previously worn. Her pink knees just barely exposed as the fabric of the skirt laid right on top of them. She wasn't wearing her black loafers yet but Eren could see her socked toes curling into the carpet as she was inspected in her new uniform. 

Armin’s school girl look was complete…

“How does it look?” She asks, voice wavering slightly. 

Eren is brought out of his thoughts as he snaps his eyes up to look at her pink face. “Yeah! Uhh, it looks amazing…” He curses himself for not being better at giving compliments like any other sane boyfriend would but it was the best his twisted tongue could offer her. 

“You really think so?” Armin muses softly as she walks over to look at herself in the mirror behind her door, her own blue eyes glancing herself up and down. She turns and looks over her shoulder, taking her appearance in the mirror in every way that she could. 

_Is she staring at her own ass?_ , Eren’s thoughts cloud with arousal slightly.

He always thought she looked cute, he knows the situation is different but since he never mulled over his appearance like she or Mikasa, he didn’t understand. He’s known her since early childhood and it was hard for him to remind himself that now that they’re dating, he had certain responsibilities.

“Eren?” Her kind voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Ah-! Yeah?”

Eren frowns slightly at how she giggles, he had gotten distracted in staring at her. 

She comes over, kissing his cheek sweetly. “I’ll be wearing this from now on…” She says happily, tilting her head and Eren smiles slightly at her. He was happy to see her like this. She’s so much more gleeful today than she was 18 months ago—there's confidence in the way she wears herself, less worried about the world's view.

To be with her through the entire journey was remarkable; Armin was his very cute girlfriend who he was very proud of. 

“If anyone makes fun of you, I’ll break their nose.” 

Armin blinks and even the statement promising violence makes her feel all bubbly inside, just like the first time that she actually watched him do it at the beginning of the first semester last year. 

She knew he was right for her heart when she had been grabbed by her arm, pulled away from some misgendering assholes. Putting himself in her place but his fists spoke louder than words, crushing into the bridge of that redhead's nose made Armin’s heart soar above and higher than anything else. Even in all the violence, she knew that dating Eren was a great choice. 

Eren kisses her jaw softly, peppering her with soft affection to bring her mind back to the present. 

“I’m serious! Just tell me and I’ll fucking-“ 

“I know! I know! Mikasa already gave me the same speech.” Armin chuckles, tilting her head down to capture his lips with her own. “You’ll kick their ass, right?” 

“Mhm…” Eren hums as he accepts the vanilla flavored lips—Armin’s chapstick and lip gloss choices always leaving a sweet taste behind. "I'll fuck them up for you..."

Armin presses another quick kiss on his lips. She pulls back with a shy smile and walks to her dresser, rummaging through the top drawer until she pulls out two bundles. “High socks or… Legging?” She asks. 

Eren shrugged because he was sure she would look fine either way. 

“Leggings… Mikasa wears those...” He answers, looking like he only answered because Mikasa was the only other girl he paid attention to. 

Armin stifled a laugh—she really should just ask their gothic friend.

Either way, she was delighted with Eren as her boyfriend, with all his small, supportive acts. But her legwear dilemma was more important than her soft, cushiony emotions! 

* * *

It's the end of the first week back at the Shiganshina Academy and Armin had been so cute; positively gleeful to be in her new uniform. Eren had watched from close by as she took pictures with some of the other girls. How her cheeks turned a pink hue as she was complimented. 

But by the drive home, Eren was hornier than a dog in heat. How could he not be when he got glimpses of his girlfriend's knees these past few days.

They grew up together so Eren didn’t need much convincing when it came to going over to Armin’s house—even less much now that they had started dating. All it took was Armin smiling at him shyly from the passenger seat of his car, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear as she glanced down at their held hands over the console. He doesn't want to seem aggressive or pushy with her now.

All he needed was her invitation and he received it.

“Do you want to-” 

Eren didn’t even let her finish her question before he agreed to it. Parking his car in front of her house where he usually did. Kissing the top of her head as he hugged her from behind and Armin was in a fit of laughter as she fumbled to unlock the front door. Not that Eren didn’t love Armin’s grandfather but it felt good to not have to be on his best behavior as soon as his girlfriend locked the front door behind herself. 

His hands move to her waist immediately, leaning into her and his chest swells so much that she even has to go up on her toes to reach his lips. Her dainty hand's ghost over his chest to slide up to make the skin on his neck rise with goosebumps before she hugs around his shoulders to cling to him. Her lip gloss makes her taste sweet enough that Eren doesn’t care how sticky it makes his mouth feel, he can just wipe it on his sleeve—it would never be enough to make him want to stop. 

His hands twist in her new sweater and shirt, tugging it up until it all becomes untucked from her skirt. Fingers dance across the skin of her back and Eren groans into her mouth as he tilts his head further, he wants to taste more and more of her. Armin giggles softly when Eren grind’s into her lower belly, and she attempts to look down as her boyfriend’s lips kiss under her ear and over her jaw. 

“My, _hehe,_ my room… Let’s go to my-! Eren!” Armin let out a squeal when she’s picked up. Eren’s thick arms hugging right underneath her ass and she holds to his shoulders as he makes his memorized path to her bedroom. She makes sure to duck her head in the doorway and soon her socked feet find the carpet when he puts her down. 

Eren kisses her like he wasn’t interrupted, holding her against him to pepper her lips with eager affection. 

He’s seen her undress before but he’s still mesmerized when she sniffles after pulling her sweater over her head. He swallows when he catches a glimpse of her cute under clothing—he wishes to undress her himself but she’s so stern about the way that she removes her new uniform. 

It must be taken off and hung so that it doesn't get ruined!

She takes off her padded bralette but she stands in only her underwear and knee-high socks. Eren can’t help but glance away for a moment, he feels shy as he sits on her bed in only his boxers. 

Armin hugs his neck and he falls back with her. He runs his hands up and down her back, letting them rest on her ass. Armin murmurs small words of affection between kisses. 

“Top drawer?”

“Top drawer.” 

Armin rolls off him and crawls up to her array of pillows, letting them swallow her up while her boyfriend rummages through the drawer blindly until he comes in contact with a familiar bottle. 

Eren pours a generous amount over his fingers and palm, spreading it over his appendages until they’re all slick and wet. He leans down to kiss up Armin’s sternum, smiling up at her as she pushes down her panties to let Eren’s eager hand wander in between.

The first finger is always easy, met with no resistance. Soft and smooth as Eren works it loose, wetting the entire area until it’s all slippery. 

“It’s so wet… So wet for me…” Eren murmurs into her neck, kissing up until he reaches her heated ear, licking the shell until she turns her head to give him a kiss. 

He can’t help but gaze into her soft eyes as he slips another finger into her, licking his lips as his eyes dart down for a moment. He can see the rise of her chest, the way her thighs spread open wide enough to hold him as he fingers her open. He can see the way the hand that isn’t entangled in his hair grips on the sheets. 

She murmurs gentle words that he can add another finger inside—she _wants_ another finger. 

Eren grunts as he grinds his hips into the bed, his girlfriend always said the sexiest things in bed, even when she was just informing him. How could he not get so fucking turned on when he got to open her up like this. 

His fingers spread her open, pushing in and out of her quickly enough to make sloppy noises. Armin turns her head towards him, craving his lips as her legs shake. Eren doesn’t deny her, gliding his lips over hers as she mewls into his mouth. 

She tugs at his hair in her pleasured haze when he curls his fingers up into that spot that makes her squirm and arch her back. He keeps at it until Armin grips his wrist, whining that she doesn’t want to finish this way. 

Eren pants as he nods—not realizing how worked up he had gotten until he slipped his fingers out of her. He swallowed as he heard the wet squelch as he pulled away. He wipes his hand on his boxers but they come off soon as well. Now leaving them both naked and ready to continue. 

He licks his lips as he glances down at his aching cock. He feels his body burn with desire for her as she sits up to kiss his neck sweetly as she always did. He sighed softly at her ministrations.

Armin looks bashful as she peers down, holding her fist to her trembling mouth as she tilts her head as she blinks quickly. “Do… Do you want me to help with that?” She asks but she’s already kneeling on the floor. Eren swallows down a knot in his throat as she takes his cock in her hand. She strokes him slowly, she always knows the way that he liked. 

Her thumb pad rubbed over the wet head of his cock, tightening her grip as she slid her hand up. Even when she puts her small mouth on him, she looks so pretty. Eren can see the way the mascara makes her lashes darker and thicker, how the peachiness of her make up only enhanced the pink around her cheeks and over her nose as she swallows down the first couple of inches. Her soft tongue gliding on the underside as she pulled her mouth off. Her fingers are splayed over his pubes, holding the base to have his dick stand perfectly for her mouth. 

Armin had gotten so good at oral over the last few months—so determined to stop being a pillow princess. 

Eren exhales slowly as he’s brought out of his thoughts. 

His fingers thread through her hair as she swallows him down, her throat tight around his length, and he feels the muscles contracted to make his pleasure soar. He could feel the sweat trickle down his temple as she made a soft choked sound, her brows furrowed as she pulled away but she’s determined to make him feel as good as he did for her. 

Eren knows he should last longer but he can barely stand the sight of her—she looks so beautiful on his cock like this. To see her flushed face and her pretty mouth wrapped around his dick was one of the best sights. 

He could take a hundred pictures of this view. 

But… Armin is too shy to let her image be taken in such a state. 

“Feels so good, Armin…” He groans as he grips her hair tighter as she bobs her head up and down, drooling on his cock—making a mess of his length. She was letting a mixture of saliva and pre-cum drip down her chin the more into it she got, letting all reservations be thrown out the window the more he praised her. Eren’s pleasured sounds only continuously riled her up. 

He was going to cum soon. He knows he won’t last any longer with her and he wants to make her his. 

Eren stands almost abruptly, a hand on Armin’s forehead to push her away from his throbbing, heavy cock. His balls are tight against his body because even touching himself would definitely make him _burst_. Armin’s baby-blue eyes glance up at him in question, blinking almost innocently and Eren wants to ruin it himself before anyone else can do that. 

He moves his hand from Armin’s forehead to caress her cheek, tilting her head up to be perfectly angled. He sighs softly as he grips his cock, stroking it in front of her face—eyes going cross as she concentrates on the red, drooling head of his dick. Armin looked so petite and polite kneeling on the carpet like that, hands tucked in her lap. 

She’s all but begging for her boyfriend to fuck her up.

“Please…” Armin sighed heavenly, her mouth opening as she leaned in closer. Her breath fanning against the underside of her boyfriend’s hard cock. She was expecting him to cum all over her face. He presses his cock against her lips like it was before, letting her lick up the salty precum and worship the head with her kisses. 

Her lips are so soft and hot, giving him the love he needed until he pulls his dick away from her mouth as he orgasms. 

“ _Oh, fuck…”_ Eren groaned lowly, holding the base of his cock as he pumped a gooey load on his girlfriend’s flushed face—over her thick brows, across her blushing cheeks, and finishing on her lewdly open mouth. He watched with a searing intensity as it landed on her soft tongue.

Armin feels like she shouldn’t swallow right away, she can feel the exact type of mood that Eren was in tonight—if this is going how she is imagining then Eren will want to take control tonight. It feels like it’s all coming out of her most perverse fantasies; like something out of all the porn she would watch when she was alone at night. Her mindset is only confirmed as he releases his cock, letting his warm hand grasp the bottom of her face, long fingers pressed almost roughly into her jaw and cheeks as he tilts her head up. He bends down slightly to be closer to her face. Armin’s stomach tightens with a burning flame as Eren spits warmth into her expecting mouth, directing it to land on her ruined tongue alongside his cum. She pants slowly, eyes stinging with tears but she can't bear to close them to cut their gaze from one another. She’s drooling but only moments later when he smiles softly at her does she close her lips to swallow the mixture of fluids that Eren had gifted her.

“Good girl…”

Armin’s eyes glistened with unshed tears, chest so full of emotions that made her want to hear it again. Eren’s voice playing over and over in her head. 

_Good girl. Good girl. Good girl._

_“Hehe…”_ Armin giggles shyly, a wobbly smile on her lips as Eren knelt on the floor next to her, grasping her nape to bring her in for a kiss. Molding his lips against hers before sliding his tongue over hers, tasting himself along with her sweet saliva. She pulls back, another small laugh at seeing the cum sticking from her face to his cheek. She wipes it away with her fingers. “Maybe we should clean my face…” 

Eren chuckles and looks around, picking up his worn undershirt from the ground. He wipes at Armin’s face delicately—he makes sure to not rub her skin too hard from how easy it is to make the pale skin blemish. Armin smiles at him and touches her own face as if to check her boyfriend’s work. 

“All clean…” She sighs softly, leaning in to kiss Eren again. 

Her heart flutters when Eren’s hand moves to touch her waist to slide and wrap around the small of her back. 

Eren easily moves onto the bed. He sits on the edge and Armin moves with him. She swallows down whatever spit she has in her mouth as her boyfriend holds her hips—she sits in his lap, her back against his chest, his cock against her ass. 

She shuddered. The intense fingering from earlier made her feel loose enough to take him without a problem to the hilt. 

This time felt different from all the other times—Eren was always gentle, always treating her like a delicate teacup that could break in his grasp. 

This time he holds her, grabs her, uses her. 

Armin inhaled sharply as Eren pushed on her shoulders to make her lean forward, his hand moving down to hold his cock to line himself with her. 

“Here we go, baby…” Eren mutters under his breath, taking Armin’s thin hips to pull her back onto him. 

Armin’s thick lashes fluttered shut as she sat down on his hard cock, letting it fill her inch by inch until she sat completely on his lap—her thighs pressed on top of his. Her hands move down to grasp his knees, feeling like she was going to fall forward even. Even after he preps her like usual, his girth still stretches her out enough to make her bite her lip with glee. Her thighs tremble for a moment because it just feels so amazing to be filled. She doesn't know if she'll ever say how much she loves to be stretched out like this but for now, simply thinking it is lewd enough for her. 

She whimpers as Eren rocks her hips back and forth for her—forcing her to ride his cock at the pace that he wanted. Even when she would fuck herself on him whenever given the chance. 

Armin was becoming his little fucktoy. 

_Eren’s pretty, blonde bitch._

She’s panting and letting out small noises as her boyfriend uses his strength to lift her up and down—her legs barely used to help but her thighs feel warm as they move with their fucking. 

Eren’s hot breath fanning over her shoulder as he pressed close. 

“Your…” Eren starts as if he’s saying the brave words and Armin blinks teary eyes to look over her shoulder in question, wondering what he’s about to say. “Your pussy feels so _fucking_ good…”

Armin’s eyes widened as her face burnt brightly with overflowing embarrassment and emotions. Her heart pounds wildly with excitement and her front twitches, her innards tightening around him. Her breath caught in her throat.

One of her hands moves from his knees to behind her head to touch Eren’s cheek. She feels full of emotion and she couldn’t have expected the dirty talk to make her feel this type of high in her entire life. Her head tilts further and she licks at Eren’s lips, inviting him to nip at her bottom lip. She moans against him as she’s bounced on his cock, her back arching as her entire being is pleasured. 

The curve of Eren’s cock grinding against that spot inside of her that only makes her stomach twist with pleasure—her spine sparkling and crackling with a delicious burning flame of ecstasy. 

“Harder… Harder…” Armin’s voice is barely at a whisper, like if she’s shy to request getting properly fucked by the only guy who’s been in bed with her this intimately. Even so, he hears her loud and clear—her voice choked as she gasps out another word for grace. “Please…!” 

Eren groans heavily into her neck, grunting whenever he picks her up to drop her back down onto his cock. Feeling her soft walls milking his cock like no other. His grip on her skin might be tight enough to bruise but he doesn’t care, it’ll only be another mark he wants to leave on her body. 

Armin throws her head back letting it rest on his shoulder; the ends of her hair tickling all of his flesh as it cascaded over his chest and arm. 

“I-I’m gonna cum…” Armin gasped into the hot room air but she doesn’t want to touch the front, she wants to cum from just her boyfriend’s cock. She wants to feel him pound against her pros–her g-spot, to fuck up into her like if he was trying to put a–

Eren’s mind worked like magic almost as if it had just read hers. Since dating, the like-mindedness when it came to sexual ideas and kink had lined up almost too incredibly. 

“I want to get you pregnant… Put a fucking baby in you… Breed you, Armin… W-Want to put my baby in you… Make you a mommy…” He grunts with a voice thickly laced with feral arousal, nipping roughly with sharp teeth at her warm skin as he squeezed her hips tighter. The pace quickened as he fucked her into oblivion; he bounced her in his lap, pushing and pulling his cock out of her like her greedy hole was made for it. Armin’s voice getting louder and louder as she’s rammed back on his cock, forced to take him all until he came—she wanted it inside so badly, to feel him fill her to the brink, so full that she spilled some. 

It sounds like a dream. 

To have Eren's babies. To have a family with Eren. 

_To be Eren's wife..._

Armin couldn't think of anything she wanted more in the world than to let her boyfriend breed her when they were only seventeen years old.

“P-Please… M-Make me a mommy…” Armin’s words shake, just the thought of it all makes her feel euphoric, floating on a cloud in heaven that Eren was fucking her into. “I w-want your babies, Eren…!” She sobs out loudly in pleasurable glee—she's so glad that she can be this loud when no one was home. This was so much better than when they would giggle and carefully grind against each other as the bed frame creaked with their weight.

“Do you… You need me to…” Eren’s words are erratic and broken as he fucks into her and Armin can tell her boyfriend is so close, too. He’s learned to be far more careful with his words, so what he says sends a surge of glee through Armin. “I can-can rub your clit…” 

She shakes her head viciously, almost like she can’t control how she moves and she loves it. Armin can feel her heartbeat all over her body—in her ears, in her chest, in _her clit_. 

She’s so close. She’s right on the verge. 

Her breath hitches as his cock brushes up just right, her thighs squeezing together as her toes curl. Her moans turn squeaky as she hangs her head, staring down at her front with wide eyes as she cums—never been so happy to see how much pleasure she could get without touching it. Cumming untouched felt so amazing as she was getting bred by her strong boyfriend, letting her only pleasure be from her… _Her Pussy getting fucked out._

“ _Aahn…_ Eren! Eren!” Armin cries out, moaning his name out as he fucks her through her orgasm, making it feel stronger and stronger as her sweet spot gets abused to the point of making her head spin. 

She wants it like this every time that they fuck from now on. Makes her feel like all those women in porn, makes her feel so _normal_ and so _desirable_. 

Eren growls as she shakes in his lap like a loveable whore; it’s enough to push his own orgasm over the edge. His hands moved from her hips to hug her to hold her still as he came inside of her. Armin shudders, panting as she slowly shifted her hips to continue pleasing the man she loved. Simply hearing Eren’s rough breathing against her ear, hearing him curse and say her name so lovingly under his breath made the whole experience even more ethereal. 

“Armin… Fuck… You feel so fucking good…” 

He takes a minute to stay still, kissing lazily at her shoulder and neck. Armin giggles softly as his grip loosens around her. 

They are more than comfortable with one another that they can sit in silence as they recuperate from their little lovemaking session. They catch their breath for a couple of minutes but Eren breaks their quiet, downtime. 

The haze of lust slowly faded away and all the weight of the heated talk came crashing down on both of them the moment that he opened his mouth. Armin can already hear his little awkward babble now that they're out of the mood. All the things her boyfriend said during sex always made him feel like he had to explain himself. 

Even so, she said those things right back sometimes.

“L-Listen about all that talk… The, mhh-!” Eren’s words were cut off as he was kissed. 

“I-It’s okay-!” Armin gushed with a bright red face, eyes darting back and forth. “I-I liked it! It was okay! I also said some embarrassing stuff so we-we’re even!” She states loudly as she kisses Eren again in hopes to share the emotions with him, letting her lips do most of the talking with her actions. 

“Okay-! Okay-!” Eren mutters between kisses, hugging her against him—the feeling of her thin, smaller body felt amazing. 

He says nothing as Armin stands on wobbly legs but holy shit he wants to laugh until he sees the trickle of cum down his girlfriend’s inner thigh. His cock found it most interesting, nearly ready to go for a third-round even in all the exhaustion he felt. 

They shower separately—Eren laying in Armin’s bed, staring up at the ceiling as he hears the water run. 

His mind is so sweetly cloudy and warm, so when Armin comes out of the bathroom wearing one of her boyfriend’s hoodies and leggings all the words that Eren can muster are;

“ _I love you_.” 

Armin blinks, training her eyes on Eren who’s laying on the bed, not even looking at her. He can’t see the way her eyes crinkle with happiness, how her cheeks stay warm and pink even after her hot shower, the smile on her lips spread wide enough to make her jaw ache. She walks up to the bed and without much reservation, she crawls on top of Eren to lay on his chest. With all her heart, her next words are delivered with all of her sappy emotions. 

“ _I love you, too_!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
